


Zombie boy

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cannibalism, Character Death, Other, zombie!leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leo is a zombie and he'll eat your heart out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zombie boy

**Author's Note:**

> -_- my friend requested

Leo was dragging himself through the graveyard and he saw a girl/boy/person sitting on the floor listening to hardcore evanesence and screaming that their life was very very very sad!

Leo walked up and grabbed them and started to eat their brain and they moaned as Leo began to eat their brain and suck on the brain juices and eat at their skull it was so nice as Leo strokes your head and eats your brain.

Leo held your hand and kissed the tip of your hand as he begun to eat your fingers off kissing you and you smile happily as Leo eats you.

Leo rips into your rib cage and eats your heart.

Leo kisses you with blood all over his face it is like tomato sauce and he kisses you and he says that he loves you.

Leo loves you.

He loves you.

Leo leaves your corpse alone as you die.

He loved you.


End file.
